The REAL Story Behind Jelsi
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Since it was so abrupt how they got together, I decided this is how I think Jason and Kelsi got together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. If I did, I would be down watching them shoot the movie which I totally can't wait for. **

**A/N: This is my version of how I think Jason and Kelsi got together, because it was so random how they got paired up the end, so i thought they should have least met, so this is how I thought it should happen.  
**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

TWEEEEEEEETTTT!!!

"All right guys, good workout today!" Coach Bolton yelled to his team. "Hit the showers." Laughing and talking, the boys went to the locker room, and started changing. Most of the time, they would be talking, of course, about the upcoming game, but today, the guys actually had something else on their minds. It was girls.

"So dudes, who are you, or who do you _want_ to take to the after-party?" Chad asked the whole locker room. The guys hooted and hollered, and started yelling out the names of cheerleaders that they would _want_ to take, but only a couple actually had dates. As the guys walked out, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason continued the conversation. Chad kept saying the 3 hottest cheerleaders in the school, while the others agreed with him, Troy was thinking of Gabriella. If they got through the auditions, then maybe, just maybe, they could get together and go to the party. Just thinking about having the entire evening to be with Gabriella after winning the audition, and the game, (granted that they even won those) was an amazing thought to Troy.

He was brought back down to earth by Jason who was saying, "Aw man, I forgot my math book. I have a chapter due tomorrow. And if I don't turn this in, Ms. Biernacki will have my head; AND she'll call my parents."

"Isn't your locker like on the other side of the school though?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, lucky me, huh? Well, see ya guys later." They exchanged goodbyes, as Jason headed off down the hall, and the other 3 walked out the door.

Jason walked down the hall, feeling slightly depressed. Of course, part of it was because he had a kinda large math assignment to do yet that night, but also because this was the subject he was currently failing, he was worried about the game, the pressure on that, and also if they did win, he had absolutely no one to go with to the after party with. Sure there were a bunch of girls who would kill to go with one of the basketball players, but none of those girls were _special._ He wanted someone different, someone who he could actually enjoy himself with. He also didn't want to be the only one of his friends who didn't have a date. On top of that, he lost his iPod, which made him upset.

As he was walking, he happened to pass the music room. He had so much on his mind, he wasn't paying attention to anything happening around him, but then he heard the music. It was a piano, and the music was, well, _amazing._ He looked around. Nobody was in that particular hall at the time. He cautiously crept over to the music room. He saw a short girl with brown hair and a blue hat sitting at the piano, playing with a great passion, her fingers moving over the keys with speed and deliberation. He couldn't tell who she was, but she was good. He watched, enraptured, for about 5 more minutes, until she stopped, gathered her stuff, and started to turn around. When she did, he quickly ran back to the hall, and made it to his locker, which happened to be a little ways down from the music room.

As he was opening his locker, he kept one eye on the music room. Sure enough, she came out a minute later. She was writing something in a notebook while she walked, and didn't see him standing by his locker. He slowly reached in, and grabbed his book, watching her at the same time. Just then, she tripped over a strap of someone's bag that was lying on the floor in the hall. **(A/N: Kinda like when she trips on the piano bench.) **All her papers that she was holding went flying. She sat up, and rubbed her knee.

Jason ran over to her, and started picking up the papers that she dropped. She grabbed the ones nearest to her, and started stacking them in a pile. Jason happened to look at one of the papers; it was sheet music, handwritten. At the top it said in bold letters: **BREAKING FREE, **thenin smaller letters, off to the side,by Kelsi Nielson. Just then, the paper was taken out of his hand by the girl.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath, looking embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem," he replied, helping her stand up. "By the way, I'm Jason. Jason Cross."

"Kelsi Nielson." _Wait a minute,_ he thought. _Kelsi Nielson. That's the name of the composer of this song. SHE wrote this entire song! Wow!_ He was brought back to the present by her saying,

"Thanks again, but I have to go."

"Sure. See ya." He watched her walk down the hall, with a strange feeling in his stomach. Shaking his head, he turned around, and started walking home.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day at school, Jason got a detention, because he forgot his math book at school, and didn't have his homework done. So instead of eating lunch, he had to clap out the erasers from Ms. Biernacki's chalkboard. And she had about 10 erasers that were ALL used. So he headed for social studies class covered in chalk dust, and starving.

When class started, the teacher, Mrs. Hermann announced that they would be using that class period to work on a short paper about WW2. She announced that she was going to divide them into groups of 3 and 4. Jason almost groaned when he heard his name along with Bethany Kowalkee. She was one of the cheerleaders, one of the biggest flirts in the school, and known for not being very smart. He needed a good grade in this class, to make up for his not-so-good grade in math.

"Ryan Evans, and… Kelsi Nielson," he heard Mrs. Hermann announce for the other 2 in his group. Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother. He never had really talked to the guy, and almost every time he saw him, he was with his sister, except the one time, last year, when the senior football team beat him up. That was the only time Jason ever felt any sympathy for him. And then there was Kelsi. Jason felt a leap of unknown excitement, at the thought of working with her. Unfortunately, he forgot about Brittany.

The minute they pushed their desks together, Bethany started flirting with Jason, asking him about the game, and if he was going with anyone to the after party, and stuff like that. Kelsi and Ryan started working on the project. Jason tried to get her attention on the project, but she kept changing the subject, and talking about everything but the project. The same thing happened the entire 45 minutes, with Bethany hinting that she wanted to go to the party with him. Finally she walked away 3 minutes before the bell was about to ring, to talk to some of her friends. Jason buried his head in his arms, and groaned. He heard Ryan laughing, and looked up.

"That was an interesting conversation," he said, not even bothering to keep the smile off his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't help more, but geez!! Does she ever shut up?!?"

"So you gonna go to the party with her?" Kelsi asked smiling too.

"If I have anything to say about it, no," was Jason's answer. Just then the bell rang, and they all went to their different classes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_**FRIDAY**_

It was the day of the callbacks, game, and decathlon. **(A/N: I'll leave out the details here, because you all know what happens, with the "pi pie" and all that good stuff.) **They had gotten to the auditorium, and Troy and Gabriella were onstage arguing with Ms. Darbus, when the team got in there. Jason couldn't hear what any of them were saying, except for Ms. Darbus, with her theatre-trained voice.

"It is far too late, and we have not got a pianist!" Troy said something then, and then Jason saw someone run onstage, and say something to Ms. Darbus. Sharpay stepped over then, and said something that looked scathing. That person said something back, and ran over to the piano. Just then, he realized that it was kelsi. Meanwhile, Ms. Darbus, and the Evan's walked off the stage, and Troy and Gabriella grabbed microphones. **(A/N: Again I'm gonna skip this part, because everyone knows what happens. Dum dum dum. Okay, they're done singing; they just won the game; Troy and Gabriella almost kiss.)**

Jasonsaw Troy hand the game ball to Kelsi. It was then, when he made up his mind. He walked over to her, pulled her hat off her head, put his arms around her, and helped her toss the ball in the basket. When she turned and smiled at him, he knew he made the right choice. And at that moment, he knew exactly who he was taking to the party, and couldn't have thought of anyone he would rather have taken.


End file.
